Lord Of The Rings Meet The Space Cadets
by Yukis-lover
Summary: When the 3 Kino girls meet the fellowship and goes on an adventure of a life time! See what happends!
1. Default Chapter

**Lord Of The Rings Meet The Space Cadets**

Hey, wouldn't that be weird if we went back in time? Like to the middle ages!" said Ria a tall 16 year old black haired girl with a red strip of hair in the front. "Yeah like Lord of the Ring style." said Jalena a 16-year-old hyper-energetic girl. "Hey we can help Fordo and Sam destroy the ring!" said Nikki a 16-year-old girl with blonde hair. I would get to meet Legolas! "I would get to met Aragorn and Legolas!" said Ria. "And I would get to meet Boromir and Aragorn!" said Nikki. Hey, Nikki I think someone is coming, we had better get to sleep! "Ria go shut the lights of! HURRY! NOW!" said Nikki. OK OK hurrying as fast as I can...Done" said Ria. Night said everyone.

Next morning everyone was in the kitchen making their breakfast. We should go on a walk at the woods in the park. "That's a good idea," said Nikki. "But I can't I got to go and meet Justin in twenty minutes." said Ria. "That's ok," said the both Nikki and Jalena. Ria left to go meet her boyfriend Justin. I ready to go Nikki. "Hey I'm not done eating yet" said Nikki. Well I do not care, just grab some food and shut up. While they were walking, clumsy ol' Jalena tripped over a twig, which hurt. She grabbed Nikki and fell off a cliff a very steep one.

While they fell everything got green, more tress, and there were very small peoples. They finally landed very hard on the ground, Nikki thought she broke a bone at first, but touched it to check, but it was only a bruise. She knew this because she broke one of her arms fractured the other arm, broke both her wrist, and sprained them both countless times before. This tall old white haired man started talking to them. I stood up and being smart for once and using my big mouth all at the same time I said, "I know who you are! You are Gandalf the Gray, and we are in the Shire! Right?" "You are correct," said Gandalf. Hey Nikki I have a question. "Shoot" said Nikki. Well didn't Mom say we had a grandfather named Gandalf the Gray? "Oh my gosh your right for once!" said Nikki. Gandalf you are our grandfather! Grandpa Gandalf. Hey, I heard that there is a party tonight. "Yes, Bilbo Baggins is having his 111th birthday party," said Gandalf. Oh can I come? Please. "Me too" said Nikki. "Fine you can, I'll tell Bilbo and Frodo that you are coming so follow them when they leave," said Gandalf.


	2. Bilbo's Party

**Bilbo's Party**

While at Bilbo's birthday celebration, Jalena meet two hobbits named Pippin and Merry. If you really think about it Pippin and Jalena are like twins with the same personality. Well Jalena with her brain that really doesn't work half the time, she wanted to go help Pippin and Merry find a really big firework to shoot off. With everyone yelling and having a good time they thought that they could get the firework and not get caught. With them all fighting over the firework Jalena just took the firework and shot it off. When Merry and Pippin said "lets get another one" Gandalf came and grabbed Merry and Pippin's ears and looking at Jalena with a very serious look on his face she knew to stay. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, and Jalena Kino, I might've known," said Gandalf. "Your names are Meriadoc and Peregrin that funny, but I don't get the how Pippin out of Peregrin?" said Jalena.

Just then somehow someway Ria appeared and said "stop confusing yourself!" With Jalena screaming with all her might terrified she ran behind Pippin, then finally looked at what scared her and saw that it was Ria. "Ria how the hell did you gets here?" said Jalena.

"Well I went to the park to find you guys because Justin canceled the date because i found him kissing another girl, oh well I was going to dump him anyways so I could have more fun with my best friend, but I don't know how or why I tripped over a branch and I swore it wasn't there Because I was looking at the ground. I thought I saw something shiny, but anyways it was nothing at all and I tripped, and fell down a cliff which was **AWSOME**! Then I saw fireworks and Frodo and Sam. I thought I was losing my mind but I saw you got in trouble like usual and I thought hey lets go scare Jalena and worked and that is pretty much my wonderful story." said Ria.

"Beautiful just beautiful, but did you have to scare me like that?" said Jalena. "Hello it you do you know how easy it is to scare you do you?" said Ria. Jalena with a quick responds to Ria's question said "no, because im not that hard to scare, so just drop it!" After the three trouble makers were done washing dishes, Jalena left with Nikki and Ria to go to Frodo's house. They found Gandalf by the fireplace. with Frodo talking to Gandalf about Bilbo and some ring. Then in some kind of a trance Ria said "Three rings for the Eleven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne, In the Land of Mordor, where the shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them. In the Land of Mordor, where the shadows lie."

"Whoa! "said Jalena "where did that come from Ria it's like you didn't even know that you were saying it." "what? What do you mean I didn't say anything." said Ria, well you just said the whole legend of the ring!" said Nikki. "how did you know that Ria Kino, you know more than a lot of people in this world, how?" said Gandalf. "We all do" said all three of the girls at the same time. "Now go on _Grandpa Gandalf_" said Jalena. "you need to get out of the shire and get the ring to Rivendell; first you will go to the Prancing Pony and wait for me there. Frodo will use the name Underhill for your safety, because you are holding the ring." said Gandalf


End file.
